Sugarcane
by Gleek-A-Zoid
Summary: Rachel and twin sister Reagan's parents are divorced, when their mom dies they must permanently move in with their father and transfer to WMHS. How will the girls handle the change, especially when someone knows Rachel's deep secret? AU. ON TEMPORARY HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Sugarcane**  
>Major Pairings: <strong>Faberry, Puck/OC,  
><strong>Past Mentions: <strong>Fuinn, Quick, Rachel/OC**  
>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel and twin sister Reagan's parents are divorced, when their mom dies they must permanently move in with their father and transfer to WMHS. How will the girls handle the change, especially when someone knows Rachel's deep secret? AU_.  
><em>**Authors Note: **Rachel isn't vegan!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee, the characters or anything else from glee.

* * *

><p>William Schuester fixed the sheets on the two daybeds in the second bedroom of his apartment. His daughters would be arriving any minute. A few days before, he had drivenover to his ex-wife Shelby's house to pick up all the girls<em>'<em> clothes, electronics and anything else they wanted. He had also takenthe liberty of setting everything up, so that when the girls arrived their room would be ready. Today, they would be bringing anything that hadn't fit in their father's pick-up truck before. Will heard the doorbell ring and scrambled out of the room.

Will and his wifeShelbyhad gotten divorced when the girls were 10. They decided the girls would live with their mom inColumbusand visit their dad on holidays and in August. Although the girls had had the choice of changing their last names to Corcoran, the girls agreed to keep their last name Schuester.

"Hey girls! You've grown so much since August_,_" Will greetedthem. His daughters were both dressed in dark wash jeans and simple t-shirts. His older daughter Rachel had dark brown hair flowing past her shoulders with bangs above her dark chocolate eyes. Rachel_'_s nearly-identical twin sister Reagan had the same dark hair with bangs_,_ only her eyes were a few shades lighter than her sister_'_s. Their eyes were the only physical trait that distinguished the two girls.

"Hey dad, everything is still in Rachel_'_s car. I'll help you carry it up_,_" Reagan said_,_ placing a large suitcase on the floor of the apartment and thenfollowing her dad out the door. Rachel was left in the apartment, butnot alone becausein her right hand was a baby carrier. The pink carrier held a small baby girl, sleeping soundly, wrapped up in a blanket. The baby girl had dark brown eyes and brown hair like her mother and smiled in her sleep. Rachel smiled tooand walked down the hall past the kitchen and came to a room with _Elliott _on the door in light purple letters. The room was lavender with white molding. The changing table and dresser were white with lavender accents, andall of Elliott's clothes were neatly placed in the drawers. The white crib had a lavender sheet and comforter with pastel fairies all over. Rachel smiled and took the small baby out of the carrier and placed her on the changing table.

Rachel changed Elliott's clothes, putting the dirty ones in the small lavender hamper next to the changing table, and quietly placed Elliott in the crib. Hearing the front door open again she placed a kiss on her daughter_'_s head and exited the room. Reagan and her father were in the room across the hall_,_ with three boxes around them on the floor. Rachel entered the room and sat on the floor next to her dad. The boxes contained Elliott's toys, some pictures and family keepsakes_,_ and other random stuff they hadn't wantedto leave behind.

"Okay girls_,_ it_'_s almost one_,_ so do you wanna go out for lunch?" Will asked. Reagan nodded but Rachel shook her head.

"I just put Elli in for a nap. How about I make us some sandwiches?" Rachel suggested. "Dad_,_ can you help me while Reagan finishes the boxes?" Rachel asked_. _Will nodded and left the room with his daughter. Rachel entered the kitchen_,_ took out the bread and took six pieces out of the package. Will took out the ham and cheese and started to make the sandwiches.

"How is Elli? I haven't seen her since August_,_" Will said_,_ handing Rachel the first sandwich to cut.

"As good as any three-month-old can be_,_" Rachel joked_,_ taking two of the three sandwiches to the kitchen table. She turned her head to see a picture on the wall_:_ it was Shelby, Will and the two girls standing together smiling in front of the Christmas tree in NYC. It was a trip they went on two years ago; even though their parents had been divorced by then, the family still went on vacations together. Rachel stood silently and stared at the photo, but not because of when it was taken. She stared at it because of her mother.

She felt her father's presence next to her but neither said a word. "I would tell you how much you look and act like her but I know youhave heard it so many times before." Asher father spoke, a silent tear slid down Rachel's cheek. It was the first real time Rachel understood that her mom was gone, and never coming back. She choked back a sob. Will slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"There are going to be times where you want to cry and times that you want to scream because she_'_s gone_,_" he said wisely. Rachel looked up at her father. "Your mom is always watching you Rachel, remember that. No matter what happens_,_ shewill always bewatching you and thinking about how proud she is to have such an amazing daughter."

He continued_,_ "The past is the past, never let it hold you from moving forward," her father said, keeping his eyes on Rachel. Rachel smiled and hugged her father tightly, shedding some tears on his jacket.

~~That Night~~

Rachel sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest, staring out the window. Reagan walked in and sat on her bed and looked at her sister.

"What_'_s eating you_,_ baby sis?" Reagan asked_. _Rachel sighed, but didn't look away from the starry night sky. "I haven't seen you like this since you told me you were pregnant. Starshine, you know you can tell me anything and everything and I won't judge you. So tell me what_'_s up_,_" Rachel mumbled something inaudible. "Speak louder_._"

"What if someone knows or finds out about Elliott?" Rachel asked, pulling her focus away from the window.

"I know that_'_s not the only thing on your mind_,_" Reagan said with a raised eyebrow. Rachel avoided eye contact with her sister_,_ thinking deeply. "Come on Rae_._"

"Promise you won't tell anyone but Dad_,_" Rachel pleaded. Reagan inched closer to her sister and looked at her comfortingly.

"I promise_,_" Reagan whispered, placed her hand over Rachel's.

"I'm gay" Rachel said, her eyes locking with her sisters. Reagan smiled and leaned over to embrace Rachel. "I'm already a teen mom! Why do I have to be gay too_?_" Rachel whispered into her sister_'_s shoulder.

Reagan pushed her away and looked at her softly. "Stop talking about that like it_'_s a punishment. Being gay is the best thing about you and if anyone says anything else_,_ I'll kick their ass so hard that they won't be able to walk straight for a week. I promise I will always stand by you in every way possible."

"Thanks Ronnie_,_" Rachel whispered_._

"You know I hate that name" Reagan said climbing into her bed.

"I know but I came up with it when we were five so it sticks" Rachel smiled turning over, letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments make my world go 'round.<strong>

**Luv ya,  
>~*Dayna*~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, the characters or anything else from Glee.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at herself in the mirror once more. She had on a lime green dress and Mary Janes, and her sister was dressed in a pink halter and mini skirt with a pair of white boots. After dropping Elliott off at the child care facility down the street from WMHS. Rachel, Will and Reagan walked through the doors of their new school.<p>

"Remember, Glee Club is in the choir room after school!" Will told them, and the girls nodded. He hugged them both and took off to his office. Rachel and Reagan walked side by side down the hallway. They talked quietly until a cold red drink hit Rachel square in the face.

"Drink up, newbie!" a black guy yelled, smirking widely. Reagan dashed down the hallway after him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?" Reagan yelled, and the footballer turned around, looking wide-eyed at Reagan. Reagan quickly kicked him square in the crotch and punched him in the nose, causing him to curl up on the floor in pain.

"NEVER mess with my sister," she said threateningly. Reagan returned to Rachel, and placed an arm around her, taking her to the nearest bathroom to clean off. Rachel leaned over the sink and started to wash the slushie from her face when three girls walked in. The Asian one was carrying a pile of clothes. Reagan stood protectively in front of Rachel.

"Hi I'm Tina, this is Mercedes, and this is Quinn" Tina said, gesturing to her friends as she introduced them. "We're all in glee club and so get slushied a lot. Here are some clothes to change into." Reagan smiled and handed Rachel the clothes.

"The glee club director, Mr, Schue, is our dad. And I'm Reagan by the way. This is my twin sister Rachel," Reagan told them. Reagan and Tina began talking quietly while Mercedes helped Rachel out of her dress. Once the dress fell to the floor, Quinn's gaze was locked on Rachel's amazing curvy body. Mercedes looked over Rachel's shoulder and saw Quinn staring with her mouth gaping open.

"You're doing it again, Q," Mercedes laughed, and Quinn stared at the floor, as Tina laughed lightheartedly. Quinn shot them a death look and pulled them over to her side. Rachel finished zipping her pants and smiled at Quinn.

"So do you guys have boyfriends?" Rachel asked. Mercedes and Tina shook their heads, but Quinn stood there idly. "What about you, Quinn? You're pretty, I'm sure you have suitors lining out the door," Rachel smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Rach, but I'm gay," Quinn smiled. Rachel's eyes lit up, as Reagan's widened.

"We have to go, see you in glee club," Quinn said, her cheeks still flushed from embarrassment, and exited the bathroom. Reagan looked at her sister, who had a small smile on her face and was biting her lip.

"You like her, don't you?" Reagan asked, walking out in the hall with her sister. Rachel looked at her sister and smiled.

"Yeah I do," Rachel said confidently.

"I say go for it!" Reagan laughed as they walked to their French class.

~Spanish With The Dad~

_Are you going to ask Rachel out? -Cedes_

Quinn stared at the note and back to to make sure Mr. Schue wasn't looking when she handed the note back to Mercedes.

_Why? I don't know if she's gay or not. Even though she is beautiful in every way possible, I don't want to embarrass myself if she turns out to be straight! -Q_

_I've got a feeling she might be gay, girl. Start by being friends with her and Reags before you do anything. I think you two would be cute together! -Cedes_

_Thanks! I do too! I think she might be gay because her eyes lit up when I told her I was gay. Also there's just something about her. I don't know what, but something. -Q_

_What, you think she's a pregnant lesbian like you, Q? -Cedes_

_Hurtful! -Q_

_Sorry girl -Cedes_

The bell rang and Mercedes and Quinn gathered up their stuff but Mr. Schue stopped Quinn on her way out.

"Quinn, I saw you passing a note and I'd like to read it if it was more important than my lesson," Mr. Schue said, holding out his hand. Quinn held the note in her hand, looking at him in shock. Instead of waiting for her to give it to him, he grabbed the note from her hand and opened it.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Quinn said slowly as Mr Schue unfolded the paper. Mr. Schue read the notes and looked at Quinn with a mix of horror, shock and confusion. Quinn didn't know if it was because she thought Rachel was hot,or because Quinn thought Rachel was gay, or that his daughter might in fact be gay. Either way Mr. Schue was speechless.

"I'll see you in glee club," Quinn said, running from the room and down to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>_Pezberry2smith_** for commenting on my story and favoriting it**

**Thank you **_Carllah, Cassicio, CTruck, Fear Is My Only Enemy, Lady Isabella Black, MilesToGo81, Twilight2892_**and **_Youliveanduburn_**for adding this to your alert list.**

**Comments make my world go 'round.**

**Luv ya,****  
><strong>~*Dayna*~<strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you- **Ashlyka0o0o0**for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, the characters or anything else from Glee.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive, or more importantly, Rachel. Quinn put her hand over her baby bump and leaned back into the chair, concerning her pregnancy, only the glee club knew. She was already two months along; so it was only a matter of time until the rest of the school found out.<p>

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue announced excessively happy, he looked around the room and noticed that Rachel and Reagan were not there. "Has anyone seen Rachel and Reagan?" Mr. Schue asked, forgetting that only Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn knew the girls.

The group shook their heads slightly confused, though no one wanted to ask who Rachel and Reagan were."Hey dad sorry we're late Rachel needed to pick _you-know-who _up" Reagan said bursting through the choir room doors 10 minutes later. Mr. Schue looked confused for a minute, but quickly regained himself.

"Where?" He asked. He did not want his granddaughter to be taken by someone named Sue Sylvester and Reagan knew that.

"Principle Figgins said he would stay after" Reagan said, Mr. Schue smiled and welcomed his daughter into the room; with Rachel appearing from behind her.

"Everyone meet our newest members, and my daughters Reagan and Rachel Shuester," Mr. Schue announced placing a hand on each of the girls shoulders. The girls smiled as everyone gathered around them telling them their names.

"Twins? HOT!" Puck shouted once everyone was seated. Quinn and Mr. Schue both shot him angry glares, while Quinn added a slap to his arm, which Mr. Schue greatly appreciated. She then turned back to smiling sweetly at Rachel, Rachel seeing Quinn's sweet smile, returned it with a giggle.

"How do we know if they can even sing?" Finn asked. "Have them audition like you did to us!" Finn continued. Rachel and Reagan looked at each other before taking center stage of the room.

[Rachel]  
><em>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea <em>  
><em>I'll sail the world to find you <em>  
><em>if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see <em>  
><em>I'll be the light to guide you <em>

_Find out what we're made of _  
><em>when we are called to help our friends in need<em>

[Both]  
><em>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 <em>  
><em>I'll be there <em>  
><em>And I know when I need it <em>  
><em>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 <em>  
><em>And you'll be there <em>  
><em>'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah <em>  
><em>ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah<em>

[Reagan]  
><em>If you're tossin' and you're turnin <em>  
><em>and you just can't fall asleep <em>  
><em>I'll sing a song beside you <em>  
><em>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me <em>  
><em>Every day I will remind you <em>

_Find out what we're made of _  
><em>When we are called to help our friends in need<em>

[Both]  
><em>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 <em>  
><em>I'll be there <em>  
><em>And I know when I need it <em>  
><em>I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 <em>  
><em>And you'll be there <em>  
><em>'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah <em>  
><em>ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah <em>

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

The group clapped in awe of the performance and engulfed the girls in a group hug. Rachel and Reagan laughed at their newfound friends. After officially welcoming the twins and explaining this week's assignment, the glee meeting was over and the kids were starting to file out, "Hey Reagan I saw what happened to Karofsky's face. Did you do that?" Puck asked. Rachel had already gone to Figgins office to pick up Elli and it was only Reagan and Puck now.

"Yea that was all me! No one throws a slushie at Rach without me getting involved." Reagan defended. Puck smiled and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Wanna' grab dinner tonight?" Puck had a coy smile on his face and a hand gripping his backpack, Reagan smiled, a blush tinting her cheeks, nodded. "Cool I'll pick you up at seven," Puck said leaving the room. Reagan stayed a moment to recall if that moment had really happened and then grabbed her books to run out and meet her sister in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>_C__Truck_**, **_lulaellan_**, **_p__ezberry2smith_**, and **_C__assicio _**for commenting on my story **

**Thank you **_aduckintheha__t_**,**_Cassicio_**for****favoriting my story.**

**Thank you **_G-Dip_**, **_Stepheyy_**,**_aduckinthehat_**,**_lulaellan_**and**_Criminal-Minds-JJ-forever_**for adding this to your alert list.**

**Comments make my world go 'round.**

**Luv ya,  
>~*Dayna*~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you- **Ashlyka0o0o0**for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, the characters or anything else from Glee.

* * *

><p>"How's this one?" Reagan asked. Trying on what seemed like the ninth outfit. "I don't want to look stupid on my date! Help me here!" Rachel looked up from her science notebook and looked at the outfit.<p>

"I still like number two the best. Not to formal and not to casual!" Rachel said. Reagan smiled and ran into the bathroom to change into outfit number two. Rachel walked down the hall to Elliott's room, grabbed the sleeping baby and walked to the kitchen to make a bottle. Mr. Schue was already in the kitchen heating up a bottle when Rachel walked in.

"What's happening tonight that made Reagan try on nine outfits when she normal doesn't want to try on one?" he asked setting the bottle in the microwave.

"She has a date with Noah tonight and he will be here any minute." Rachel told him. The timer beeped and Rachel grabbed the bottle and plopped down on the couch to feed the baby.

"I don't know if I want Reagan going out on this date" Mr. Schue said leaning against the kitchen counter and looking at his daughter. "I think I'll have her call off the date, she my baby girl and I feel like Puck is-" he was interrupted mid-thought by the doorbell. Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked at her father. "-here." he finished; he sighed and opened the door for Puck.

"Hey is Reagan ready?" Puck asked. He was dressed in a purple polo with light wash jeans and white sneakers. "I was planning on taking her to Breadstixx and then catching a movie" Puck said stepping into the living room where Rachel was still feeding Elliott. Puck opened his mouth but no words came out when he spotted Rachel on the couch with the infant in her arms. "Who is that?" Puck asked her. Rachel placed the bottle on the side table and approached Puck with Elli in her arms.

"Noah this is Elliott Shuester, my daughter" Rachel said. She placed Elli in Pucks arms and smiled as he cradled the small baby.

"Hey Elliott, I'm your uncle Puck" he cooed. Rachel giggled at the fact he proclaimed himself as her uncle, this made her rethink not telling the glee club. "I'm going to take your aunty Reagan out to dinner is that ok?" He asked the little girl. Elliott smiled in return. "She approves" Puck said.

"I see you've met Elli" Reagan said coming into the living room. Puck handed Elli back to Rachel, who took the baby to her room. Reagan was dressed in a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with a pair of blue flats on and a locket around her neck. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. She had some white eye shadow on and some pink blush tinting her cheeks.

"You look… Wow." Puck said moving his eyes up and down Reagan's body. "Ready to go?" He asked, Reagan nodded, kissed her dad's cheek and walked out the door hand in hand with Puck.

~ Dinner at Breadstixx ~

Puck and Reagan sat in the far back table laughing over a joke he had just told. Puck reached across the table and grabbed Reagan's hand with a smile.

"I'm really enjoying this Reagan" Puck said, Reagan smiled at him.

"Me too. I took you as a bad boy who didn't do relationships, but I guess your proving me wrong" Reagan admitted. Puck ran his thumb over her hand when he spotted some guys from the football team entering. Reagan turned around and looked at Puck worried.

"Do you want to leave?" Reagan asked. She understood that Pucks reputation was important to him. He looked over at the guys, who were now looking at them, and smiled back at Reagan.

"I don't care about who sees us. All that matters is that I'm happy to be here with you. Plus, you're a badass and that is awesome" Puck commented grabbing her other hand, not caring who saw.

~ Later that night ~

Reagan and Rachel were in their room talking about Reagan's date.

"We went for a walk in the park and then when we were outside the apartment, he kissed me" Reagan told her. Rachel smiled brightly and gave her sister a quick hug. "That's not all! After we kissed he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes" Reagan shouted. The two sisters started jumping up and down on the bed shouting and squealing; their room being soundproof letting them have their fun.

"I'm going to bring Elli to glee club tomorrow, when Puck was holding her he told her he was her uncle and that made me realize that I want everyone to be a part of her life while she's still young." Rachel admitted. Reagan climbed over to her bed and hid under the covers.

"Whatever you choose I'll stand by you" Reagan told her. Rachel smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <strong>Jupiter01**for commenting on my story **

**Thank you**Jupiter01, KittyKatGirl136 and Perfect Problem**for favoriting my story.**

**Thank you **Jupiter01, MRSDARRENCRISS589 and emx1mac**for adding this to your alert list.**

**Comments make my world go 'round.**

**Luv ya,  
>~*Dayna*~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you- **Ashlyka0o0o0 **for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, the characters, or anything else from Glee.

* * *

><p>Reagan walked into the glee room hand-in-hand with Puck, and that's when the gleeks noticed Rachel's absence from the room.<p>

"Where are Quinn and Rachel" Mr. Schue asked. Everyone looked around the room for the two girls and they just shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly, Quinn came in carrying a pink baby carrier; Reagan looked on with wide eyes while hastily standing up.

"What are you doing with Elli?" Reagan asked looming over the carrier; Quinn walked around her while looking at her like at her strangely.

"Who's Elli? This is Beth, my five month old daughter." Quinn told her, showing Reagan the small blonde haired, hazel eyed, baby girl. Suddenly, Rachel came in slowly carrying a similar pink carrier and everyone's eyes were suddenly on the two girls with baby carriers. "Rachel, why do you have a baby carrier?" Quinn asked, Rachel set the carrier on the piano and lifted Elli out to hold her.

"Everyone this is my three month old daughter; Elliott Claire Shuester" She said, Mr. Schue patted Rachel on the shoulder. "Who is that, Quinn?" Rachel asked handing Elli over to Reagan.

"This is my daughter Bethany Noelle Fabray, she's five months." Quinn smiled. She picked up Beth from the carrier and cradled her gently. Rachel took Elli back from Reagan and walked over to Quinn. "Beth, look, this is your Aunt Rachel and Cousin Elliott" Quinn said to her baby girl.

"Elli, this is your Auntie Quinn and Cousin Beth" Rachel cooed. The girls put the babies back into their carriers and took seats in the front side by side. The girls spent almost the whole glee rehearsal talking until Puck stood in the front of the room.

"I have something to sing" Puck announced. With guitar in hand Puck looked lovingly at Reagan. "This is for my girlfriend Reagan" Puck said, starting to strum.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold <em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste <em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul <em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase <em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold <em>  
><em>I won't let another minute go to waste <em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul <em>

_I know that you are something special _  
><em>To you, I'd be always faithful <em>  
><em>I want to be <em>  
><em>What you always needed <em>  
><em>Then I'll hope you see the heart in me <em>

_I don't want another pretty face _  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold <em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste <em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul <em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase <em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold <em>  
><em>I won't let another minute go to waste <em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul <em>  
><em>Your beautiful soul, yeah <em>

_You might need time to think it over _  
><em>But I'm just fine moving forward <em>  
><em>I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance <em>  
><em>I'll never make you cry c'mon let's try <em>

_I don't want another pretty face _  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold <em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste <em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul <em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase <em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold <em>  
><em>I won't let another minute go to waste <em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul <em>

_Am I crazy for wanting you _  
><em>Maybe do you think you could want me too <em>  
><em>I don't wanna waste your time <em>  
><em>Do you see things the way I do <em>  
><em>I just wanna know that you feel it too <em>  
><em>There is nothing left to hide <em>

_I don't want another pretty face _  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold <em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste <em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul <em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase <em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold <em>  
><em>I won't let another minute go to waste <em>  
><em>I want you and your soul <em>

_Beautiful soul, yeah _  
><em>Oh, yeah <em>  
><em>Your beautiful soul, yeah<em>

Reagan stood up smiling and kissed him tenderly with everyone cheering in the background.

"Class is over, have a nice night everyone. Rachel, Reagan, meet me at the car in 10 minutes," Mr. Schue said exiting the room. Everyone left except Rachel and Quinn who were busy strapping the girls in their carriers.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing this Saturday?" Quinn asked, carrier in hand. Rachel swung her backpack over her shoulder and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing unless a certain blonde wants to take me out" She replied sweetly picking up Elli's carrier.

"In that case will you ,Rachel Shuester, like to go out on a date with me this Saturday night?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. A blush tinting her cheeks. "I'll pick you up at 8" Quinn waved and exited the room leaving a smiling, giddy Rachel behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for <strong>Gillian and Jupiter01 **commenting on my story **

**Thank you **Halerina, Meggymoo12 and nicole milller88 **for favoriting my story.**

**Thank ****you **Dae'Mone't, akhodayar, deartonii, Beccaj07, and NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore **or adding this to your alert list.**

**Comments make my world go 'round.**

**Luv ya,  
>~*Dayna*~<strong>


End file.
